Lazy Summer Day Song
by WomanofGod
Summary: kagome cleaning floors, inuyasha hanging out doors and a soft voice singing. short an sweet story one of my first be nice please!


**Lazy Summer Day Song**

**By. WomanofGod**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha, but i love inu/kag! an i definitly don't own Montgomery Gentry, but i love them just as much!**

**A/N **

**one of the first stories i've written in a long time so please don't be cruel. if you like post a reveiw, if you don't like i thank you for taking the time to read it but you don't have to post a review if you don't want too. Thanks bunches an i hope you enjoy. There might be a sequel depends on if i get struck by a muse again or not. Have a blessed day!!**

**WOMANOFGOD :-)**

**'Now I'm slowing it down, an I'm looking around, an I'm loving this town, an I'm doing alright, not worried about nothing but the man I wanna beee... and it sure be nice if you would roll with meee... yeah it sure be nice if you would roll with meee...' Kagome's voice drifted out the open kitchen windows and across the temple grounds. **

**It was a lazy summer day, the heat of the sun made even the most unhindered by such things take refuge in the shade of the God Tree. Two white triangles flicked this way an that with each note sund until finally the owner of said ears rose from the trunk which he leaned against. Making his way towards the house an the open door. Kagome was busy scrubbing the kitchen floor and didn't notice the figure in the door way.**

**"Hey. What are you singing? S'not japanese." Inuyasha's voice startling Kagome out of her little daydream world.**

**"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked calming her heartbeat back down before continuing with her cleaning.**

**"You were singing. It sounded pretty, but it wasn't japanese. What was it?" He settled himself down against the door frame making sure not to get her floor dirty for fear of being 'sat'.**

**"Oh I didn't realize I was singing outloud. Anyways it's not japanese, it's american. You remember the big country across the sea?"**

**"Yeah I remember America, you showed it to me on your map upstairs."**

**"Right, well there is a band or a group of men who like to sing an play instruments together, they wrote that song."**

**"Yeah so? How do you know it?"**

**"My father sent it to me. He knows how much I like their music. This is their newest song. Ah, done!!" Kagome threw her rag into the bucket beside her on the floor an leaned back cracking her back. **

**"Inuyasha would you like to listen to it?" Inuyasha nodded his head and went back to watching the bee's float around the garden in the backyard. Kagome disappeared for a moment into the next room. **

**"Here we go. It's track seven I think. Oh nope must be track eight. Ok here it is." Kagome took a seat next to him. She leaned against him to share her earphones.**

**As the song ran Kagome translated it for him. After it had finished Kagome quickly turned off the portable disc man, laying it off to the side. "So what did you think?"**

**"I like how you sing it better." Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's blunt complement. Ducking her head down she mumbled a 'thank you'. **

**"Will you sing it for me?"**

**"Ok what's up with you? Is the heat getting to you?" Kagome layed a hand on his forehead which he promptly seized in his.**

**"Feh! Just thought you'd like to spend some time together. S'nice when it's just the two of us an everyone is gone. Sorry I asked."**

**"Oh no I'll do it. I guess I'm just not used to you acting this way. It's nice." Kagome took a short breath and softly began the song. Keeping her eyes fixed on the grass she sang an finished softly, letting her voice die out.**

**Inuyasha layed his chin on her shoulder. His lips brushing her cheek an whispered into her ear, "yes, if you will roll with me?"**

**Kagome gasped softly, blushing brightly. Turning to face him, her eyes questioning his. Inuyasha smirked at catching her off guard with his response an nodded his head slightly. Trying his best not to burst out laughing at her silly look. **

**Although their quiet moment was ruined by the sound of the front door slamming open and a female voice calling out a hello. "We shall finish this later." Inuyasha remarked before quickly placing his lips upon hers for a chaste but pasionate kiss before disappearing onto the roof the house just as Kagomes mom walked into the kitchen. **

**"Kagome, be a dear an help me with these please." Kagome didn't hear her, she was still lost in her won little world. From which she quickly came out of an began jumping up an down squelling like a crazy girl. She began to tell her mother everything that had happened as they put away the groceries.**

**Kagome's mom just smiled happily for her daughter an soon to be son-in-law as Kagome disappeared up the stairs to a waiting Inuyasha. Shaking her head, "well it's about time really! Oh I can't wait! Lovely little granchildren with such adorable little ears!" She began to jump up an down much like her daughter had minutes before. **

**Outside Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap against the God Tree enjoying each others presense an the shade from the summer sun. **


End file.
